The Darkbringer
The Darkbringer,' '''formerly called '''Markus Clavell', was a corrupted Warlock who sought to use the Darkness to recreate humanity's Golden Age. During the events of the Ceres Incident, the Darkbringer was the leader of the Trinary Star Cult ( or one of the leaders ), and used his resources in an attempt to awaken Enxor. Biography Pre-Corruption Before becoming The Darkbringer, he was known as Markus Clavell, and was a most esteemed member of the Warlock Order. Specifically, Markus held strong ties to the Future War Cult, and would often run important missions for Lakshmi-12. Along with himself, Markus often operated his fireteam members and friends, Kiera and Argastes. During one particular mission, Markus journeyed to Venus with his two fireteam members. While on the mission, Kiera and Argastes uncovered something rather ghastly; Markus was allied with the Trinary Star Cult, a faction who denounced the Traveler for being evil. Considering that it went against everything they stood for, the two Guardians confronted Markus about this revelation. Rather than surrender himself, Markus instead chose to slay his two fireteam members and disappear altogether. It's likely that he was pinned as MIA from the Tower, considering he never returned there. Post-Corruption Sometime later, Markus Clavell re-emerged under a new moniker; the Darkbringer. Having fully submerged himself in the studies of the Darkness, the Darkbringer hardly even resembled how he once appeared, and was no longer considered a Guardian. Rather than wielding the Light, he now fed off Darkness and used it to his own advantage. At this point, Markus also managed to earn leadership of the Trinary Star Cult, underneath him being his three trusted field commanders; Lucky, Splinter and Flint. Along with his commanders, the Darkbringer lead an entire cult full of Humans, Exo and Awoken, all willing to live and die by the cause. The Darkbringer willfully returned after reports of slain Guardians on Venus, who had their Light twisted and drained by some sort of "Dark Guardian". Sometime after this occurrence, the Darkbringer caught wind of the Bones of Enxor, and used their rising as an opportunity to further his own ambitions. Victory on Luna Despite having minimal influence in the first half of The Bone Wraith, the Darkbringer orchestrated events from the shadows, attempting to find a way to claim Enxor's bones for himself. Using his Golden Age freighter as a mobile base, the Darkbringer eventually discovered a possible location of one of Enxor's bones; however, he soon discovered that a fireteam of Guardians were going to claim them first. Rather enraged by this, the Darkbringer quickly set a plan in motion to intercept them. Sending in his three trusted commanders, Lucky, Splinter and Flint were able to intercept Fireteam Theseus after they escaped the Hellmouth. Fireteam Theseus had been heavily crippled following a pyrrhic victory against Kharot, and the Darkbringer was easily able to deal with them. Using his corrupted powers, the Darkbringer inflicted immense mental stress on Sara Oray, plaguing her with horrid nightmares that would surely leave her vulnerable. Before the Darkbringer could finish her off, Arxus Essal distracted him by unloading his shotgun in near point-blank range. This allowed Sara and another Guardian, Scythe, to escape, but Arxus was captured. During the short scuffle, Splinter was slain after being shoulder-charged by Arxus. Back on the freighter, the Darkbringer used his dark powers to see into Arxus' mind, while implanting vivid and violent imagery into his brain. With this form of interrogation, the Darkbringer was easily able to gather the location of Enxor's resting place; his fortress on the planetoid Ceres. Before the Darkbringer could further interrogate or kill Arxus, the Titan was rescued by Sauron and Scythe. In the fight that ensued, Lucky was killed by Sauron. Despite the loss of two of his commanders, the Darkbringer continued forth with his plan, after the Guardians were able to escape. Enxor's Fortress Fireteam Argus and the Trinary Star Cult both raced towards Ceres, with different goals in mind. While Argus wanted to stop Enxor from being resurrected, the Darkbringer wanted to claim Enxor's power for himself and use it to bring about another Golden Age. The fortress was heavily fortified, with Zakrak's massive Hive fleet hovering in near orbit. What ensued was a massive, three-way clash between the Darkbringer, Argus and the Bones of Enxor. The cult was able to infiltrate Argus' ship, the House of Blades' Ketch, Teriks-Fel, and attempt to disable it from within. The last remaining commander of the cult, Flint, tried to destroy the Ketch's engines with high-explosive ordinance. He was gunned down before being able to succeed. The Darkbringer tried to reach Ceres by himself, though found it difficult due to the massive Hive blockade. While trying to break through the blockade, the Darkbringer was attacked by Baryos Nitran, who tried to kill him. Since he was distracted by this battle, the Darkbringer's freighter collided with a nearby Mausoleum, sending both vessels plummeting down towards Ceres. After crash-landing on Ceres, the Darkbringer was severely weakened. Using what little strength that remained, he managed to infiltrate the mind of Crucible Champion Varrus Vass, and make him believe his fellow Guardians were enemies. After knocking some sense into the Guardian, Argus discovered that the Darkbringer experienced some sort of mental break, and was unable to react any longer. Arxus did the honors and slew the Darkbringer by shooting him at point blank with a shotgun. In his death, two figures appeared that represented his old self and his dark side. They struggled for supremacy, but in the end, the old self succeeded. The phantom thanked Arxus for releasing him from his corruption, and peacefully passed on into the afterlife. Left remaining was a Warlock bond with a holographic image of the Traveler, and a name that read "Markus Clavell". Trivia * The Darkbringer was a creation of user WarBoss75. * The Darkbringer was the secondary antagonist of The Bone Wraith. The primary antagonist was Enxor. Category:Argus Continuity Articles Category:Guardians Category:Deceased Guardians Category:Warlocks